Just a Trip to a Bar, Just a Date
by Sky Astor
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to a space bar - "just a trip to a bar," he says. Clara thinks it's a date and he denies it... Of course it's a date.


**A/N:** Here's another fic of mine - written for the Whouffaldi Fanfiction Countdown (Week 1)

With some references ^^

Prompt: "A Time Lord and a human walk into a bar…"

The fic doesn't have to include this line

The fic has to include Twelve and Clara in a bar

Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Just a Trip to a Bar, Just a Date**

"A bar?" Clara asked, confused when she got the answer to her question concerning their next trip.

"Yes - a bar," he confirmed.

"Isn't that too boring for you? How did you come up with such an idea anyway?"

"Well, I always show you different worlds, different species... and I thought that I could show you some alien snacks and drinks too," he said.

Clara giggled when she saw how excited he was just because of a silly thing like that.

"Alright, that could be interesting."

xxx

"We're on a planet called Ruler Cordis," the Doctor stated when the TARDIS landed.

They stepped outside and before them was a low, but large building, decorated neon lights of warm colours that made a good impression on Clara.

"The bar is called Delta 01D 53N - but everyone calls it just Amber. It's quite famous and visited by various species all the time, so we won't attract any attention," he said and pointed at the different spaceships on the "parking lot".

"This is quite an unusual trip - I like it," she smiled at him and he savoured the moment of success because at first he wasn't sure how she would take it.

The ceiling of the bar was covered with a strange foam-like looking material that glowed lightly and illuminated the room. The walls were coloured in gold and black and gave the room a darker, yet calming tinge. Lots of ornaments and a few strange flowers adorned the room, together with some neon lights that helped with the lighting.

The stools at the counter were all taken which gave the Doctor a good excuse to pick a small table in the corner of the room just as he intended to because he wanted a more quiet place for them.

"Is this a date or what?" Clara chuckled when they sat down in the small cosy chairs.

"Don't be absurd," he protested and was glad that the dim lighting hid the light blush on his cheeks.

"Loos like one," she teased him.

"But it isn't one," he sounded more grumpy than he wanted to.

"What is it then?"

"Just a trip to a bar," he stated and took one of the menus in his hand to see what's they've got.

"Of course," she replied with irony in her voice while she smiled and did the same.

x

"What's a Cyclops?" she asked when she discovered a familiar a name in the drink list.

"I think it's similar to tea," the Doctor replied, eyeing his own list.

"You _think_?"

"Well, don't know everything, Clara."

Her lips curled into a smile again. She didn't think the "trip" would be this amusing.

Then a waiter came to their table.

"Hello. What may I bring you?"

Clara was first taken aback a bit by the green-skinned, spiky humanoid standing in front of her.

"Um... I'd like one Cyclops, please."

"And you?"

"I'll take the Starry Night," the Doctor said confidently although he wasn't quite sure what he'd just ordered.

The place was still one of the best, yet it had changed a lot since the last time he was there.

"A classic," the waiter said before he disappeared.

"He looks like a cactus," Clara whispered.

The Doctor knew she would say something like that and looked forward to explaining.

"He belongs to a species called the Vinvocci - humanoids. They find it very offensive when you refer to them as cacti," he smiled.

"There's also a similar looking species - the Zocci who are red and short."

"They're even shorter than you!" he said with enthusiasm when he realised it.

Clara smiled and shook her head. She knew that he was just returning the teasing for the date remark.

x

After a while, the waiter came back with their order. He placed a tall white mug filled with brown liquid in front of Clara.

"Thanks," she said.

Clara looked at her beverage - suddenly an eyeball with some remaining bits of the tissue and a part of the optic nerve popped up to the surface of the "tea" - as the Doctor called it. She frowned a bit at the object that was looking back at her.

The Doctor received a wider, black mug filled with a blue liquid the top of which looked like a beautiful swirling night sky. The drink was named after the famous painting after all.

"You knew there would be something looking back at me, didn't you?" Clara asked.

"I didn't know. I certainly hoped," he said cheekily.

"But don't worry, it should taste a bit like tea with milk."

Clara sighed. She should have expected this.

"But it can't do me any harm, can it?" she asked.

"Of course not, don't be silly. I wouldn't give any foreign drinks if they could harm you," he assured her.

"And to make you feel better - I have no idea what Starry Night is. I just hope it doesn't taste like paint."

The Doctor brought the mug to his lips, drank a bit of the bitter-sweet liquid that had a high viscosity – no, it didn't taste like paint. However, he couldn't quite tell what it exactly was, but it made him remember having a similar tasting drink called "Lagoon 37".

He coughed lightly and then cleared his throat.

"Hmm."

The Doctor seemed impressed.

Clara smiled and took one of the toothpicks that were on the table. She poked the eye which sank below the surface and emerged right away.

The Doctor watched as she did it a few times more and found it quite entertaining. He never realised how much he enjoyed watching her – no matter what she what she was doing. His innocent gaze was fixed on her, admiring every feature of her face - the soft skin, full lips that could turn into the most beautiful smile, those big chocolate-brown eyes which he hated to see sad...

"What?" Clara asked in surprise.

"What?" he repeated as he got back to his senses. It was as if he wasn't there for a moment.

"Have you just said that I look _lovely_ tonight?" she blushed.

"Have I?" he frowned a bit at her.

"Yes, you have," she said with a faint smile.

He kept on gazing at her. Maybe he had.

Clara didn't take her eyes off him and pondered if he was just being kind because he'd done something (or would do something) or if it had something to do with his drink.

The Doctor started to be nervous under her gaze because she was quiet and he had no idea how to get out of this situation.

"Are you hallucinating?"

"Nope."

Clara gave him a smile.

Without looking down, Clara absently picked up the mug from the table and raised it towards her mouth. The Doctor watched her with interest while she took a long slurping drink and then swallowed.

"Well, how was that?" he asked.

Clara licked her lips, thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Surprisingly okay," she answered.

It really tasted a bit like tea with milk... and flavoured wih eye fluid.

x

Clara thanked him shyly and somehow they glossed over the awkward moment. She was very flattered and wasn't exactly sure what that was supposed to mean. Maybe his brain was too distracted and his mouth found a mind on its own, maybe it was just some short effect of the beverage... She couldn't quite tell. They kept on sitting in the bar a tried out some other drinks and snack, chatted and she really enjoyed the evening. To Clara, it _was_ a date although he said otherwise… but the Doctor lies.

x

Later, the Time Lord brought her back to her flat.

"Will something like this happen again?" she asked before she left the blue box.

"Of course, boss. If you like," he replied with a little smile as the happiness washed over him and made his hearts flutter.

"Good. See you later," she smiled back and went out.

"Or sooner."

It was a date.

He would admit it next time.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
